Deadfrontier II Wiki
Welcome, one and all, to the Dead Frontier 2 Wiki! The wiki about Dead Frontier 2 that '' Articles Content Recent News from Deadfrontier 2 News Archives • 2018 September 17th, 2018 ''Here's a quote from AdminPwn (Aka Neil) directly from steam SEPTEMBER 17 - APWN I've written a new blog post, explaining my thoughts on some of the issues players are facing in the game, and how I intend to fix/improve them over the coming weeks/months. Take a look :) https://blog.creakycorpse.com/2018/09/dead-frontier-2-my-early-plans.html September 16th, 2018 Today Version 0.127 was released with a number of bug fixes and updates, here's the list given by Adminpwn. Note: You may need to restart your Steam client in order to receive the latest update. * Melee attacks can now stun up to 3 enemies in a single blow, but only the first hit will receive damage * When hit from behind, you will now stumble forwards instead of backward * Dodges are now directional * Mission items no longer take up inventory space * Fixed some bugs related to the above change * Slow melee weapons were sped up slightly to make them more usable (but damage and stun time were reduced slightly) * Fixed another black screen on startup bug * Fix setting bug causing texture sizes to keep increasing on startup * Fixed some memory related crashes * Worms and crows modified so they remain 1 shot kills even in 8 player multiplayer. September 15th, 2018 Per agreement of a few other players and myself (AlexanderPwn) we are no longer allowing credit to be placed on the Mission Guides page. From now on we only look at this as spreading helpful information September 13th, 2018 Hotfix #6 was just released including a few more bug fixes to issues ultimately effecting gameplay. Note: You may need to restart your Steam client in order to receive the latest update. Version 0.126 (Hotfix 6) * Fixed not getting EXP from some bosses and zombies * Fixed black screen on entering room bug * Fixed sprint + sneak combo bug (sorry!) * Fixed mother boss aggro bug September 12th, 2018 Hot Fix #5 was released today for Dead Frontier 2 including the following bug fixes. Yes, it's official, '''lockpicking can only be done on key doors.' '''Version 0.125 (Hotfix 5)' - MMO Mode instances have gone back to being split by location, to make it easier to meet up with random people. Lobbies are still global however. - Instant death bug when multiple people enter a room *should* be fixed once everyone has grabbed the latest update. - A missing building (Grease Monkey Inc) has been fixed. - Blocked door message change to reduce confusion. - Mission rewards tweaked to be more fair. - Mission log updates instantly after enemy kills. - Another selling list bug fixed. - A bug stopping lockpicks working on boss rooms is now fixed.A menu lock bug was fixed. - 100 max kills needed for extermination missions in large buildings. - A bug which caused cars to constantly disappear/reappear is fixed. - Forgot password system has been fixed. - Balance changes were made to reduce looting bonuses as they were too extreme. - Balance changes were made to make enemies tougher when playing in large teams. NOTE: You may need to log out of Steam and back in again to get this update. September 11th, 2018 Good morning, DF2 players. Unfortunately it seems as though Neil (AdminPwn) had to revert the buildings back to their original size due to there being many bugs upon him attempting to decrease the size. September 10th, 2018 Congratulations to player 'DeadlyOptics' who seems to be the highest level player at prestige 1 level 8. September 9th, 2018 Dead Fronteir 2 hotfix today: Version 0.124 (Hotfix 3) has just gone live: Game instances are now global, so you no longer change games when moving between areas Maximum players per instance raised to 8 Multiplayer performance improvment Invert Mouse Y option added Stun removed from worm and crow attacks Worm and crow damage reduced Stopped furniture from blocking rooms Removed colliders from small objects (such a buckets, mops etc) From reset tomorrow large buildings will be roughly 50% smaller to make completing missions in them easier Fixed a market listing bug'' September 7th, 2018 ''Dead Frontier 2 balance update: You can now scrap your unwanted items for a fixed amount of cash (the option is on the Selling screen) Market search has been improved, so that you can now search for Any sub-category, and grades for Vehicle Parts The selling list bug has been fixed Cars now have a base of 20 inventory slots (without upgrades/downgrades) Bosses now give 2x EXP'' September 7th, 2018 ''Dead Frontier 2 hotfix today: Version 0.123 (Hotfix 3) has just gone live: - Fixed text input bug - Fixed performance bug - Black screen on startup bug fixed - Crash on quit bug fixed - More crash and performance bug fixes - Fixed several shader bugs - All graphical glitches in DirectX 9 mode have been fixed - Invisible cursor bug fixed - Bug making Steam think the game is still running when it isn't fixed'' September 6th, 2018 ''Dead Frontier 2 hotfix today: Version 0.122 (Hotfix 2) has just gone live: - Lobby game list can now be searched and is sorted by default - Some more random crashes and freezes fixed - An issue causing people to get kicked back to the login screen is now fixed - Added extra error logging to help me find and fix problems quicker'' September 5th, 2018 ''Dead Frontier 2 has received a new hotfix today: This update should fix the lobby performance/crashing issue, allowing you to find your friends and play PvP games. It should also fix some of the other crash bugs people are encountering (definitely not all though).' September 5th, 2018 ''Dead Frontier 2 has been officially released today! The game is a wonderful experience, in my opinion, and I hope we all have a great time killing it for the years to come. '' Furthermore my deepest gratitude to everyone who has been contributing to the Wiki to make it what it is. You guys are amazing!' -Alexander Pwn July 21st, 2018 Any and all facts known about Dead Frontier 2 are now on the FAQ page, enjoy. -Alexander Pwn, FAQ page credited to Ash and Fluffy114'' July 20th, 2018 ''Dead Frontier 2 set to release August, 2018, I hope everyone is excited! '' -AlexanderPwn'' Category:Browse